The Hip Joint in General
The hip joint is a ball-and-socket joint which movably connects the leg to the torso. The hip joint is capable of a wide range of different motions, e.g., flexion and extension, abduction and adduction, medial and lateral rotation, etc. See FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D.
With the possible exception of the shoulder joint, the hip joint is perhaps the most mobile joint in the body. Significantly, and unlike the shoulder joint, the hip joint carries substantial weight loads during most of the day, in both static (e.g., standing and sitting) and dynamic (e.g., walking and running) conditions.
The hip joint is susceptible to a number of different pathologies. These pathologies can have both congenital and injury-related origins. In some cases, the pathology can be substantial at the outset. In other cases, the pathology may be minor at the outset but, if left untreated, may worsen over time. More particularly, in many cases, an existing pathology may be exacerbated by the dynamic nature of the hip joint and the substantial weight loads imposed on the hip joint.
The pathology may, either initially or thereafter, significantly interfere with patient comfort and lifestyle. In some cases, the pathology can be so severe as to require partial or total hip replacement. A number of procedures have been developed for treating hip pathologies short of partial or total hip replacement, but these procedures are generally limited in scope due to the significant difficulties associated with treating the hip joint.
A better understanding of various hip joint pathologies, and also the current limitations associated with their treatment, can be gained from a more thorough understanding of the anatomy of the hip joint.